Season 5
Season 5 - Pacific v Eastern comprises 18 episodes of NoDQ Pacific, 18 episodes of NoDQ Eastern and the mega events Jackpot, King of the Pacific, Deadly Sin, Date With Destiny, Domestic Disturbance and Undisputed Universe. It is NoDQ CAW's second longest season and one of its most ambitious in scope and scale, with the NoDQ CAW talent roster split between two shows, allowing more regular use of all the talent. It is widely accepted as one of the greatest seasons in NoDQ CAW history. The season ran from 17 September 2004 to 22 March 2005. Overview Season 5 saw the NoDQ CAW talent roster divided between two shows: NoDQ Pacific, under the management of Wade Needham, and NoDQ Eastern, under the management of Bobby Spade. NoDQ Pacific, with Wade at the helm, saw the NoDQ CAW debuts of a number of former Slam 'n' Jam Superstars, as well as one notable Deluxe Wrestling League alum. NoDQ Eastern, meanwhile, saw the debuts of a number of real-life wrestling talent. Both shows saw new roster members that didn't fall into either category. The two shows were posted head-to-head at the same time on NoDQForums.com, with the shows' actual download counts becoming a factor in storylines, acting as they did like television ratings. The bitter rivalry between Wade and Bobby was felt through the entire season until the two reconciled at the season's climax. The season was effectively split into thirds. During the first third, NoDQ Eastern saw Freddy Krueger abuse his position as NoDQ CAW Champion until challenged by Sting. The Joker made his NoDQ CAW debut and began causing havoc in the wake of the suspected death of Batman. Bobby Spade did everything in his power to fire The Terminator, but failed at every turn, leading to a Loser Leaves NoDQ CAW match pitting The Terminator against Mr. Clean, whose short-sighted actions had angered Bobby. Additionally, a new singles Championship was created, the NoDQ International Championship. NoDQ Pacific's first third saw Wade attempt to crown an inaugural NoDQ Pacific Champion in the wake of his loss of the NoDQ CAW Championship to NoDQ Eastern. Seemingly at every possible opportunity, however, plans to crown this champion were scuppered in one way or another, thanks in no small part to the alliance of the Hulk and Ganondorf, who would end up attacking the Mario Bros. and stealing their place in a NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship match. Elsewhere, Michael Myers found himself attacked by a mystery assailant who kept interfering with Myers' matches and costing him victories and Link found himself injured by the rampaging Hulk. The second third of NoDQ Pacific's season saw Myers' attacker reveal himself as killer Charles Manson, who enjoyed playing sick mindgames with Myers. Link turned his back on his friend Spider-Man to join forces with the Mario Bros. and form the Nintendo World Order. In other storylines, Slam 'n' Jam legends Bruce Lee and James Bond entered a rivalry, Rocky Balboa was to face off against Mike Tyson in a dream boxing match and Jason Voorhees rose to the top to face Hulk for the NoDQ Pacific Championship. On NoDQ Eastern, forced to fire Mr. Clean, Bobby Spade decided to waive the stipulation after The Terminator had gained his respect. However, Freddy Krueger brutally injured Mr. Clean and set down a path of destruction that would see him try to claim NoDQ Eastern as his own, leading to Bobby mellowing and turning face in the process as he fought to keep control of his brand. The Terminator, meanwhile, would enter into a feud with The Joker, who would proceed to use all manner of dirty tactics to secure an advantage. Freddy would strengthen his grip on NoDQ Eastern with the help of The Joker and Leatherface, forming the Unholy Three. The final third of the season saw the two trio stables reign supreme over their respected brands. Ganondorf jumped brands to NoDQ Eastern, wherein he began a rivalry with Superman. Other rivalries on NoDQ Eastern saw Batman and Leatherface clash, as the feud between The Terminator and The Joker took on a Championship spin. Mr. Clean's surprise return from injury was the most dominant storyline during this period as he prepared to face Freddy Krueger at Deadly Sin, but not before facing every evil challenge Freddy could hurl at him. NoDQ Pacific's final third saw the Nintendo World Order run roughshod over all comers as Link- now calling himself Las Vegas Link- worked his way to the top of the card to capture the NoDQ Pacific Championship. In other storylines on NoDQ Pacific at this time, Rocky Balboa and James Bond would feud over their NoDQ CAW undefeated streaks, with only one being able to come out on top in the end, the Mario Bros. would enter a bitter feud with the Street Fighters and Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers and Hulk all entered into a feud with one another, which would see one of them receive a NoDQ CAW Championship shot, much to Wade's confusion. All became clear following Date With Destiny. The two brands would meet at Domestic Disturbance, which was to be co-produced by NoDQ Pacific, NoDQ Eastern and Slam 'n' Jam. During this event, Wade and Bobby reconciled and became friends. Following Domestic Disturbance, Bobby retired from commentary and Wade remained as sole commentator. The season concluded with Undisputed Universe, which returned things to their original state: a single brand of NoDQ CAW. Episodes Debuts Superstars *T-1000 (Eastern 1) *Steve Irwin (Pacific 2) *Rocky Balboa (Pacific 2) *The Mummy (Pacific 2) *RoboCop (Pacific 3) *Santa Claus (Eastern 3) *Sir Lancelot (Pacific 4) *The Joker (Eastern 4) *Chef (Eastern 6) *Mike Tyson (Pacific 7) *Charles Manson (Pacific 8) *James Bond (Pacific 9) *Zatoichi (Undisputed Universe) Slam 'n' Jam Superstars NB: This refers to the following Superstars' first appearances within NoDQ CAW continuity, not Slam 'n' Jam continuity. *Bluntman (Domestic Disturbance) *Chronic (Domestic Disturbance) *Pac-Man (Domestic Disturbance) *Milhouse (Domestic Disturbance) *The Babe (Domestic Disturbance) NoDQ CAW Original Talent *Matt Benoit (Pacific 1) *Fake Terminator (Eastern 3) *Freddy's Demons (Eastern 3) *Fatman (Eastern 6) Guest Talent *Lex Luger (Eastern 4) *Hakushi (Eastern 5) *Razor Ramon (Eastern 6) *André the Giant (Eastern 9) *Kurt Angle (Pacific 15) *The Rock (Pacific 15) *The Undertaker (Pacific 15) *Kane (Pacific 15) Trivia *Though WWE Day of Reckoning features no Revenge stages like its predecessor, WWE WrestleMania XIX, Season 5 manages to keep up the seasonal tradition of creating a new match type with the Ambulance Match. This is a type of match that actually exists in real life, but the rules were changed drastically in NoDQ CAW to fit within the constraints of the game's limitations. Category:Seasons Category:Season 5